This invention relates to an information device of an elevator, and more particularly to an information device of a group-controlled elevator system which has display devices that are suitable for informing waiting passengers and giving them information.
Such a device in the prior art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 92880/1984, wherein a camera is provided in a car for the purpose of displaying to waiting passengers at each floor a picture obtained by the camera to show the degree of crowding in the car, in addition to information such as the position of the car and previously registered car-calling floor numbers when the car reaches or is to reach each floor.
Another type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 43989/1981, wherein the position of the car of the elevator is displayed at the floor where the car is about to arrive.
However, in the prior art, the device in which a camera is provided needs a camera, so its cost becomes high. Furthermore, a problem regarding the privacy of passengers is raised because the passengers in the car are filmed. On the other hand, the device in which the position of the car is displayed at the floor where the car is about to arrive is not very expensive. However, if a reserved car moves away from the floor at which the passengers are waiting, the waiting passengers will not trust the device. Neither of the prior-art devices described above can give the waiting passengers clear information relevant to the service conditions.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information device of an elevator which can display the service conditions of the elevator to waiting passengers in such a manner that they can easily understand them without becoming confused, impatient, or distrustful.